Dilema de un amor retorcido
by REDVI
Summary: ¿Cómo le explicas a tu hijo de 8 años que tu "hermosa historia de amor" fue un maldito desastre? ¿Mientes? ¿O le revelas la verdad sobre su demente padre enamorado?
1. 1 - El nacimiento de una obsesión

Parte 1.- El nacimiento de una obsesión

-Papá ¿Cómo tú y papá Levi se enamoraron? – preguntó Erian curioso.

-…Como todos cariño, a primera vista.-

-¿Y cómo es eso?-

-Algún día lo entenderás.-

-¡Quiero que me lo expliques ahora!- El pequeño estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche.

-¡Y yo quiero que te vayas a dormir!-

-Pero…-

-¡Erian a dormir, tu hermana ya está arriba!- Inconforme el niño obedeció.

Eren se quedó solo analizando la situación tan desagradable en la que estaba, tenía un hijo demasiado curioso, por hoy se encontraba a salvo pero seguro mañana no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le dé una respuesta, no es que le molestara que su hijo le pregunte cosas, es bastante normal a su edad, el problema era el tema tan complicado de abordar, cómo contarle la verdad a una criatura de ocho años sin que se sienta decepcionado…lo que menos deseaba era mentir, destruir la confianza de tus hijos era el peor error que podías cometer como padre; después de unos segundos de análisis llegó a una respuesta que lo podría salvar: "Tu padre y yo iniciamos una relación a base de **respeto** ( _Obedecía ciegamente a Levi_ ), **cariño** ( _Caricias forzadas a base de chantaje_ ), **tolerancia** _(No tenía permitido quejarse_ ), **confianza** ( _Estaba prohibido hablar con otras personas_ ) y **unión** ( _Completamente obligada_ )"…Bueno, omitir información de más no era del todo un engaño. Hoy era uno de esos días en el que su esposo llegaría tarde del trabajo, lo mejor era irse a descansar, eso intentó, pero luego de pasar un rato acostado, simplemente no pudo conciliar el sueño, la sensación de vacío junto a él, era algo a lo que no estaba muy acostumbrado; fastidiado de no poder dormir se profundizó en sus agridulces recuerdos, sobre cómo empezó todo 10 años atrás en la preparatoria…

Eren no era el típico nerd o cerebrito con el que nadie quería hablar, al contrario, un chico alegre, espontaneo y naturalmente atractivo, esa era la descripción más precisa de su persona, sin embargo, nadie se le acercaba, le rehuían peor que a las cucarachas, el constante rechazo a cabo con toda su autoestima. Lo más curioso era que había otros chicos solitarios que eran objetivos diario de bullying, les gritaban insultos o se metían con sus pertenencias, pero él no, llego a sentir envidia de ellos, era terrible ser ignorado, pero había una razón para su desgracia, una que tenía nombre y apellido, una que respiraba, comía, y cagaba como él…bueno de lo último no estaba tan seguro, el chiste es que era una persona ordinaria, la única diferencia es que el tipo llamado Levi Ackerman era todo un bravucón al que todos le temían, no podía pasar junto al director sin hacerlo cagarse de miedo, un chico bajito pero de mirada imponente, nadie se atrevía a meterse con él, si llegaba a tenerte en la mira, debías darte por muerto, pobre del diablo que se ganara ese "puesto especial", pobre de Eren que desde el primer día de clases, bastó con que chocaran hombros y cruzaran miradas en el pasillo, ese chico inocente cautivó la atención de la peor bestia y no sólo eso, incluso lo marcó con un sobrenombre: "mi zorrita". Después de eso creyó que todos se meterían con él, pero no fue así.

Sólo Levi tenía permitido llamarlo de esa forma y sólo él tenía permitido molestarlo; si no fuera por ese tipo, su vida estudiantil sería perfecta…Al principio fue el blanco de sus bromas pesadas e insultos, rayando su casillero, botando sus libros, hasta ese punto actuaba como el típico abusivo, de ahí pasó a los golpes, llego a pensar que de alguna forma la vida estaba en contra de él, y es que diario se lo topaba por los pasillos y cuando eso ocurría, le metía el pie para hacerlo caer o le tiraba un codazo; en todo ese tiempo trató de ignorarlo creyendo que si le mostraba la poca importancia que le daba lo dejaría en paz, pero no fue así, su abuso fue creciendo y un día que el castaño andaba de malas, no se aguantó y le regresó un puñetazo en la cara, claro que el más bajo no esperaba esa reacción y lo recibió por completo. Eren tembló de miedo al darse cuenta de su error, sin embargo, era demasiado tarde, Levi se fue a los insultos y golpes contra él, obvio al ser más fuerte y tener más experiencia en lucha, lo sometió contra el piso fácilmente, el castaño se sintió pequeño, se sintió humillado, el caos habría continuado si los maestros no los hubiesen detenido, pero ahí no terminó, los días continuaron y el abuso empeoró, la pobre moral de Eren siguió siendo pisoteada y su enferma relación se convirtió en algo irreparable…

Se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras comía solo en la banca, era receso, al fin había llegado el mejor momento del día, claro así hubiera sido, si no fuera porque vislumbró a la distancia al pelinegro dirigiéndose a él, atragantándose guardó su sándwich a medio comer para emprenderse a la fuga, pero fue demasiado tarde, Levi reacciono rápido ante sus evidentes intenciones, lo jaló y tiró con fiereza contra el pasto.

-¿A dónde vas pequeña zorrita?-

-A-A n-ninguna parte.- Si él era un maldito suicida.

-Te hice una maldita pregunta.- Se agachó sobre él mientras lo jalaba de la camisa.

-E-Este…ya terminé de comer así que me voy al salón.- Los labios del pelinegro se curvearon en una siniestra sonrisa.

-Ja, ja, te equivocas pedazo de mierda, tú vendrás conmigo.- Se lo llevó a arrastras de ahí hacia un sitio apartado de los demás, un lugar que Eren conocía demasiado bien como para crisparse del miedo.

-L-Levi, a-acabo de recordar q-que tengo una t-tarea pendiente…-

-Un inadaptado como tú es imposible que deje trabajo para después.-

-Pero, el receso ya está por terminar y no quiero llegar tarde…-

-¿Y crees que eso me importa? Te estás conteniendo mucho y sabes lo que pasa cuando me contradices ¿verdad?-

-…S-Si…-

-No te escuche.-

-¡Sí!-

-No está mal, mira ya estamos aquí, tu lugar favorito~.-Soltó su camisa para tomarlo del brazo y azotarlo contra la pared, en esa zona nadie los podía ver, había suficiente vegetación para cubrir todo el panorama.

-L-Levi.- Hablo con voz tambaleante.- Yo te quería d-decir que h-hoy no vine p-preparado…-

-Quítatelo.-

-¿Eh?-

-Vamos, no tenemos todo el maldito día.- Sintiendo sus lágrimas brotar se desabrochó el pantalón, quería morir de tanta vergüenza, ser víctima de tal acto humillante lo hacía sentir peor que una escoria. Sus manos se paralizaron por completo, a pesar de no ser la primera vez no tenía el valor para continuar.- Dije que lo quitaras, ¡¿qué acaso no entiendes?!- Gritó mientras dejaba ir un puñetazo contra la superficie, sintió el viento rozar su mejilla, con miedo de que el siguiente golpe fuera contra su cara, se bajó el pantalón con mucha prisa.- Bien.- Menciono relamiéndose los labios.- Ahora date la vuelta.-

-¡No!-

-Que te resistas lo hace más complicado.-

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- Cuestionó sollozando.

-¡No preguntes zorra!-El Cataño obedeció, le dio la espalda esperando lo peor.-Ahora, baja el bóxer, yo no tocare ropa interior de tan mal gusto.- Tembloroso siguió su orden de nuevo, una vez hecho, Levi separó su trasero, dándole vista completa de su agujero, metió un dedo con suavidad.- Sigue algo flojo…- Eren trato de reprimir sus gemidos, se sentía tan sucio, dejar que un abusador sin sentimientos jugara con su cuerpo como una puta, Lo destrozaba. Levi sacó su dedo para pasar a penetrarlo con su lengua- Estás duro, te resistes tanto pero en realidad te encanta esto.- Lo lamía y besaba de tal forma que le provocaba cierta confusión.

-Ahh, es i-inevitable…-Repentinamente, el más bajo reaccionó con furia ante su declaración y jaló sus cabellos hacia atrás, causándole un grito de dolor.

-¡Así que con cualquiera te sentirías igual!- Sonrió con sarna.- ¡Maldita perra!- Liberó su miembro de la ropa, lo colocó entre los muslos del castaño, y embistió sin importarle los ruegos de Eren, este con mucho miedo miró hacia abajo contemplando presemen que se deslizaba por sus piernas, le aterró la idea de que el pelinegro quisiera experimentar con otras cosas, su cabeza le daba vueltas y quería vomitar. Levi siguió, ignorando por completo el cuerpo del contrario, su mente sólo tenía espacio para su propia satisfacción y el enojo posesivo que lo impulsaba al egoísmo, así fue hasta que se liberó culminando entre la piel abrazadora del chico.- Ah, es suficiente por hoy…-Jadeó.- Oye zorra te estoy hablando.- Nuevamente al no vislumbrar respuesta, giró con cuidado el rostro del más alto, se había desmayado, sus parpados lucían hinchados y su rostro lleno de mocos y lágrimas.- ¡Tks! Exagerado…- Ahí estaba otra vez, ese extraño sentimiento de culpa, era preso de esa extraña emoción y es que no quería aceptar todo lo que provocaba Eren en él, no quería despertar, observar toda la estupidez y los pasos en falso que daba actuando como un loco, un enfermo, pero no, su orgullo era demasiado grande como para reprochárselo.

La primera vez que lo vio en ese pasillo, al chocar hombros, esos ojos que lo hipnotizaron, los sentimientos que le brotaron, su corazón deseoso perforando su pecho, y ese aroma irremediablemente dulce llenando sus pulmones…no hubo reacción, sus neuronas no conectaban, sus ojos trataron de escapar, moviéndose de un lado a otro, huyendo de los contrarios, lo único que pudo percibir de alrededor es que todos lo observaban, ese era el momento perfecto, tenía que marcarlo, demostrar que era de su propiedad ¿por qué? No había momento para razonar, sólo había una oportunidad, las palabras fluyeron como pudieron, por primera vez se sintió inseguro, no supo que dijo, pero los demás tenían una expresión de miedo, tal vez había hecho lo correcto o tal vez no, porque la criatura más hermosa, que hasta ahora había portado confusión en su rostro, poseía un semblante perturbado ¿en qué se equivocó? No lo sabía, pero si esos verdosos ojos se volvían suyos, se daba por bien servido, le bastaba con verse reflejado en ellos, una forma tonta e infantil de dominio que había aprendido desde pequeño y es que en su hogar era así…por varios segundos asimiló que todo fue producto de su capricho, se dio la vuelta y se marchó pero, algo que su mente quiso considerar insignificante, azotó su cuerpo de forma incontrolable; toda la tarde sus pensamientos fueron ocupados por ese chico de nombre desconocido, sus ojos, las expresiones que le brindó, todo y cada uno de los detalles de su rostro, lo poseyeron como un fantasma, se sentía enfermo de…no claro que no, él era un Ackerman, nada podía estar sobre de él, nadie tenía permitido manipularlo de aquella forma, se sentía indefenso, no podía ser tan débil ante lo desconocido y es que sólo había bastado una simple mirada para sentirse caer a sus pies; eran las 7 de la tarde, se había encerrado en su habitación ese día, no estaba lo suficiente en sus cabales como para salir a la calle y juntarse con la bola de sus adeptos que lo seguían a todas partes como un mesías, él se había ganado el respeto, la admiración y la fidelidad de muchos por su gran habilidad de combate en peleas callejeras, por eso no comprendía la razón de su vulnerabilidad, no tenía miedo a nada ni a nadie, a pesar de su baja estatura y complexión medianamente delgada, le costaba poco tumbar a un hombre de dos metros; y así pasó su noche, pensando y soñando con ese bello castaño, llegó el amanecer y el seguía sin conocer la "respuesta", era imprescindible que algo tenía que hacer.

No se dejaría intimidar, se levantó de la cama, se bañó, tomó su mochila, su libreta y ciertas cosas que lo ayudarían a resolver su "problema", llegó a la escuela temprano y se quedó entre los casilleros esperando la llegada de aquella persona que perturbaba su mente, esperó por minutos mientras observaba para todos lados, hasta que lo vio, entrando por en medio de la puerta, sintió un ardor recorrer su rostro y un temblor que marcaba el ritmo de su corazón, sentía tantas cosas juntas, su mente quedó estática sin saber qué hacer, su cuerpo se movió solo hacia aquella preciosa presencia y sin pensarlo mucho, dio un golpe al casillero continuo del castaño creyendo que de esa forma podría liberar sus pensamientos, pero no fue así, lo tenía a pocos centímetros de él, esperó unos segundos rogando para que su voz no saliera jadeante, tomando valor, habló, de nuevo no supo que dijo, se quedó quieto esperando que el chico le respondiera, pero este sólo lo miró con preocupación y salió corriendo de ahí, quiso detenerlo, pero su orgullo sólo le permitió quedarse parado en el mimo sitio, la rabia lo embargó, se sentía ignorado, miro a su alrededor y todos lo observaban confundidos, la humillación lo hizo sacar la pintura en spray que guardaba en su mochila y dejó todo el casillero embarrado de verde, asustado por sus repentinas acciones, guardo rápido la lata y se fue a clases, ese color era parecido al de esos ojos…

Ya pensaría en un mejor plan, tenía que desquitarse, él no se metió con ese chico desde un principio, quien se creía para hacerlo actuar de esa manera, quién era para atascar su mente y cuerpo de sensaciones innecesarias. Y así pasó el resto del día sin encontrar qué hacer hasta que Hange, una compañera de su grupo, la única que osaba hablarle, se le acercó.

-¿Qué tienes enano?-

-Qué te importa, estúpida.-

-Desde ayer andas raro.- Dijo ignorando el insulto.-

-Ya te respondí, eso no te incumbe.-

-Mmm…desde ayer que actúas así, te quedas mirando a la nada, suspirando como si se te fuera la vida en ello…-

-¡Cállate! ¡Déjame en paz!-

-Uy que humor…¡ya sé! ¡El chico con el que chocaste ayer en el pasillo! Desde ahí actúas extraño.- Como siempre, sólo la castaña podía entenderlo, aunque su comportamiento era un poco chiflado, ella era una persona muy inteligente y perspicaz.

-Alucinas…-

-Di en el clavo ¿verdad?-

-…-

-¿Te gusta?- La mención de esa palabra fue suficiente para que Levi azotara una patada contra la mesa y tomara sus cosas para retirarse, todo el salón se quedó en silencio, Hange trató de detenerlo pero él hizo caso omiso y se fue. -Ay este chico, debería ser más sincero…-

Levi fastidiado volvió a su casa, como siempre, no había quien lo recibiera, tomó un refresco del refrigerador, subió por las escaleras y se metió a su habitación casi destrozando la puerta. La furia corría por sus venas, querías pensar que había tenido un mal día solamente, pero el castaño no podía salir de su cabeza, lo atormentaba una y otra vez, la frustración y el agobio terminaron con su paciencia; miró el reloj, ya eran las 6 de la tarde "¿cuánto tiempo pasó?" Se preguntó asombrado, chocado de estar en la cama, decidió que era momento de salir, tal vez si iba a despejarse, podría volver a la normalidad.

Caminó por las calles sin pensar en el rumbo, sólo divagaba con la esperanza de que su mente no lo traicionara, pero cada cosa, cada persona que veía durante su trayecto le recordaba a cierta personita que acosaba su ser como un imán, por más que luchara, sus ojos lo buscaban instintivamente "aquí no está, déjame en paz", se reprochaba a sí mismo.

Una vez que llegó a su destino, no tardó más que escasos segundos para iniciar una pelea; ingenuo creyó que eso bastaría para perderse, la satisfacción sólo duró unos minutos, su mente lo comenzó a atacar, haciéndolo lento para responder a los golpes.

Heridas, expresiones decepcionadas y un montón de palabras rebosantes de asombro lo inundaban, tenía mucho tiempo que no se dejaba lastimar de esa forma, cansado de sí mismo se retiró, en todo el camino de vuelta, no podía detener todos aquellos deseos que arremetían contra él.

Era una nueva mañana, otra vez, el insomnio no le permitió ni un minuto de descanso, sus ojos y todo su ser pesaba, a la única conclusión que podía llegar es que había sido presa de un embrujo, no, no…estaba pensando en tonterías solamente. Entró a la escuela y justo cuando estaba a pocos metros de llegar al salón, se encontró con él, lo tenía en frente, la secuencia se repetía, cruzaron miradas, el castaño dejó caer su rostro esperando lo peor, en cambio él, sentía su mundo destrozarse en pedazos, "mírame, mírame, sólo debes mirarme…" la desesperación lo enloquecía, con manos sudorosas se jaló lo cabellos sin saber qué hacer; el más alto seguía en la misma posición, "es mi oportunidad, pero ¿de qué?" seguía sin comprenderlo, visualizó las manos ajenas y en ellas halló su liberación; con poco tacto golpeó el libro que sostenía el castaño, el chico dio un salto impresionado.

-¡Quítate de mí vista!- El muchacho lo vio fijamente, su ceño marcado le daba otro contraste a sus maravillosos ojos…ahí estaba de nuevo, esa extraña satisfacción inundando su pecho. El chico se agachó para recoger su libro, su columna resaltaba sobre su ropa, no podía apartar la mirada del cuerpo ajeno, le producía un profundo deseo carnal, nada tenía sentido…-Dije que te fueras ¿acaso estás sordo ?- El castaño restableció su posición anterior.

-Sólo quería levantar mi libro.-

-…Hablas.- El más bajo se sintió asombrado, no sólo su rostro y cuerpo eran hermosos, su masculina pero suave voz, era de lo más cautivadora.

-¿Mhn?- Sus piernas temblaron, la expectativa de oír de nuevo ese dulce tono le carcomía las entrañas, no debía permitirlo, en su cabeza se libraba una batalla, él debía resultar ganador…

-L-Largate…- Dijo a medias.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Vete! ¡Dije que te fueras!-

-…- El castaño asustado se marchó.- Levi jadeaba, consideraba que algo sobrenatural nublaba sus sentidos, "ese tipo no es normal…".

-¡WOW!- La expresión escandalosa lo sacó de sí.- ¿Qué te pasa? Si le tratas de ese modo, nunca conseguirás que te quiera.- Opinó Hange decepcionada.

-Déjate de mierdas.-

-Ja, ja, ja, tranquilo, y bueno, ¿a qué se debe tanto "odio"?- Preguntó con evidente sarcasmo-

-Tks, su presencia, no lo tolero.- Se sintió pasmada por la sinceridad de su compañero, él no era de abrirse tan fácilmente, debía estar muy desesperado…

-¿Hizo algo que te disgustara?-

-…-

-Vamos, si es algo tonto prometo no reírme, y si es algo malo de mi boca nada saldrá.-

-…Me hechizó.-

-¿Eh?-

-Lo que escuchaste.- Hange hizo el máximo esfuerzo por no reírse, pero fue imposible, al final soltó la carcajada de su vida, Levi estaba a nada de explotar del enojo.

-¿De donde se te metió esa absurda idea? Esa magia que sientes no es más que…-

-Algo hizo, no estoy seguro qué cosa, pero lo averiguaré.-

-¿Siquiera me estás escuchando? Él te agrada y no te hizo nada.-

-Yo no confío en nadie, ese tipo tiene asuntos conmigo, los desconozco, por eso debo averiguarlo.-

-Creo que el único que quiere algo con él, eres tú, el chico te ignora, no le importas, y con el mal trato que le brindas, lo más seguro es que se mantenga más alejado de ti.- Por más extraño que fuera, el más bajo sintió un profundo desagrado al escuchar eso último, como queriendo escapar de esas palabras dio media vuelta.

-Espera, espera, no te molestes…- Ya era tarde, el chico se retiró sin mirar atrás.- ¡Oye, ¿no entrarás a clases?! Ay, que niño.-

Caminó casi corriendo, con las manos empuñadas y apretando los dientes como si eso lo fuera a liberar de su enorme frustración. Llegó a casa lanzando la mochila, se quitó la ropa y subió a su cuarto, una vez dentro se dirigió a la ventana y miró el cielo como esperando una respuesta

"¿de qué?"

Se talló la cabeza revolviendo todos sus finos cabellos, se quitó la ropa y la arrojó al cesto y se lanzó a la cama, dio tres vueltas tratándose de acomodar, una vez que tomo la posición más reconfortante cerró los ojos, estaba a punto de caer en brazos de Morfeo cuando un fuerte sonido lo sacó de su ensoñación. -Otra vez ese maldito.- Refunfuñó con ganas. Era el vecino, quien se le ocurrió prender el estéreo para iniciar su mañana con energía.

 _"Over and Over_

 _I try staying sober_

 _But I can´t seem to_

 _Get myself straight"_

"Y otra vez esa maldita canción", pensó dentro de sí, al principio le era indiferente, pero en estos últimos días, simplemente no la soportaba.

 _"Is this love_

 _or obsession?"_

-No es ninguna de la dos…-

 _Aren't two exactly the same?_

Como si fuese a servir de algo, cubrió sus oídos con la almohada y pegó un grito ahogado, atormentado por los pensamientos que estaban a punto de brotar, el recuerdo de un hermoso castaño le resultaba bastante tentador a su mente reproducir, acomplejado se paró en cuatro sobre su cama y se dispuso a levantarse de la cama, debía volver a la escuela, ahí acostado no iba a arreglar nada, por el contrario, tenía miedo, había perdido el completo control de su miembro superior, no, de todo su cuerpo, le resultaba bastante problemático no tener idea de sus próximos movimientos ante esa presencia que lo mantenía constantemente atrapado.

Como un escape, volvió a la escuela saltándose la barda y esperó a que terminara la clase de esa hora para poder entrar al salón, al introducirse capturó la mirada de todos, era extraño que el volviese a un lugar después de irse, y quien dudaría más de ello, sino que su amiga Hange tampoco se lo creía.

-Pensé que te habías marchado.-

-Piensas demasiado.- Respondió secamente. No estaba de humor para platicar.

-¿Y ya pensaste en lo que harás?-

-¿Sobre?-

-…Olvídalo.- De alguna forma, Hange captó el peligro de hablar tan a la ligera, y hoy especialmente, su querido amigo lucía bastante cansado, las ojeras que adornaban regularmente sus ojos lucían más acentuadas que de costumbre.

El día continuó su ritmo hasta que llegó el receso, la hora en que todos salía corriendo como una estampida de animales rumbo a la cafetería, aunque era imprescindible para evitar las largas filas que se hacían en la cafetería, eso a Levi no le podía importar menos, por lo regular ese tiempo lo utilizaba para dormir y más razones tenía para hacerlo, llevaba días sin poder conciliar correctamente el sueño.

-¡Levi!- Lo llamó la castaña desde la puerta

-¿Mhm?- Contestó el chico desde su asiento con el rostro cubierto por sus brazos.

-¡¿Te quedarás?!-

-Deja de gritarme, joder…si me quedaré.- Hizo un vaivén con la mano para que se fuera, después de varios minutos de reposo quedó completamente dormido.

-…Hey…-

-Hey ¿me escuchas?-

-¡Hey!- Saltó en su asiento completamente sorprendido, volteó con desesperación a todos lados y se frotó los cabellos con fuerza.

-Esa voz era de…-No pudo terminar la frase, estaba seguro de que su mente jugaba con sus oídos o a menos que ese extraño chico, como una ilusión, haya aparecido delante de él solo para hacerle una broma y de la misma forma se esfumó en el aire para hacerlo creer que cayó en una tremenda locura, y es que, su presencia tan vivida, no era posible que todo fuese una mentira. "Necesito ayuda". Pensó.

El chico sumido en la confusión, esperó que terminaran las clases para ir y buscar a ese brujo, necesitaba acabar con todo de una buena vez, eso hizo.

Salió un poco antes que los demás, caminó entre los pasillos, girándose de un lado a otro, no perdía de vista ningún rincón "¿será capaz de esconderse para burlarse de mí?", concluyó de manera extraña, y es que su lógica se había esfumado por completo.

Siguió su camino atento hasta que un tipo con cierto parecido llamó su atención, era él, y no venía solo, lo acompañaba una bella chica de pelo negro, era de la misma altura que el muchacho de ojos esmeralda y por su porte se podía juzgar que era de clase alta. En ese momento miles de preguntas se posaron sobre su cabeza, ¿quién era ella? ¿por qué está tan cerca del él? ¿de qué se ríen? ¿por qué él le sonríe?...Esa mañana, el mismo supo por su cuenta el sabor de la hiel, su boca poseyó de repente una extraña amargura; enojado, escapó de ahí intimidado por sus agrios pensamientos y es que, se sentía tan roto en ese momento, que todas sus fuerzas para afrontarlo se desvanecieron en una dura y desconocida decepción.


	2. 2 - La ambición del corazón

2-La ambición del corazón

La mañana llegaba calurosa como siempre, y un chico que se retorcía en la cama le daba la bienvenida con evidente odio, y es que, después de lo que sus ojos apreciaron el día anterior no se podía sentir menos infeliz.

"¿Por qué?"

No dejaba de preguntárselo. Después de ver aquello el chico corrió como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo hasta su casa, poseía un fuerte deseo de escapar de todos aquellos aterradores pensamientos que llegaban a su mente, era la primera vez que deseaba con todas sus ganas matar a una mujer que no le había hecho nada, "destrozar su cuello", "empujarla lejos de él", "asesinarla", todas esas ideas absurdas saltaban una y otra vez por su cabeza y no se irían hasta no recibir aquella tranquilidad que sólo el castaño podía otorgar.

Pero ahora, posaba apacible sobre su cama con una cara de los mil y un demonios, tal vez ya no sentía el mismo subidón de adrenalina que el día anterior, sin embargo, ese extraño vacío que llevaba presente en su interior no desaparecía.

Se levantó dispuesto a desayunar, con la esperanza de que ese hueco no era más que su estómago rogándole por comida, sin embargo, al bajar por las escaleras se encontró con el ebrio de su tío gritando un montón de palabrería sin sentido, pasó junto de él ignorándolo completamente y fue directo a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador encontrándose con la sorpresa de que estaba vacío. "De nuevo el maldito y sus amiguitos". Pensó irritado. -¡¿Por qué carajo esta mierda está vacía?!- Gritó. Su tío reaccionó rápidamente lanzando su botella contra él, la cual logró esquivar sin ningún problema.

-¡Cállate maldito idiota, vete a otro lado a joder!-

-¡Te hice una puta pregunta!-

-¡Yo qué sé bastardo, ahora lárgate!- Fastidiado, por primera vez en su vida obedeció marchándose a la calle rumbo a la tienda de conveniencia.

-Puto viejo decrépito, un día de estos me desharé de su asqueroso y huesudo trasero, sólo espera a que me tome emputa…- Se detuvo rápidamente, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, alarmado se escondió rápidamente tras lo primero que se encontró. "¿Por qué te apareces cuando menos quiero pensar en ti?". Se cuestionó.

Delante de él se encontraba el objeto de su obsesión, aquel que no abandonaba ni sus sueños. Y pensar que creía que existía un mismo sitio donde pudiera estar, pero ahora lo veía en otro lugar y con distinta vestimenta y sólo podía observar fijamente cada tramo de su piel cubierto por la ropa, la forma en que la tela se ceñía a su cuerpo y lo hermosos pero expresivos ojos que lo absorbían siempre en un extraño mar de confusión, luego vio el lugar, la tienda de conveniencia, era una inusual oportunidad para saber más de él, no es que le interesara mucho, pero para vencer a tu enemigo debes de conocer todo de él, medir terrenos, esa era la respuesta.

Se acercó cuidadosamente tratando de no hacer nada llamativo que lo hiciera voltear y esperó a que saliera, una vez que salió tomó camino en dirección contrario, el pelinegro decidido a saber más de él lo siguió "¿Por qué no habrá ido a la escuela hoy?". Se preguntó con intriga. Siguió caminando a unos pocos metros de distancia del chico, el cual se miraba completamente distraído, eso le facilitaba el querer avanzar hasta el límite de donde lo llevaría, después de caminar varios metros el castaño se detuvo frente a una casa bastante grande con un jardín enorme, sacó unas llaves de su pantalón y abrió la reja, al más bajo le quedó lo bastante en claro que ese era el lugar donde habitaba su sueño, sus pensamientos y todo lo que representara aquel muchacho que lo había atrapado en cuerpo y alma.

Después de que el muchacho cerrara la puerta, el pelinegro decidió que debía marcharse antes de que algún vecino lo mirara raro, sin embargo una voz femenina lo detuvo por completo.

-Por fin llegas-

-Lo siento mamá, había una cola enorme en la tienda.-

-Me imaginé.- El joven no podía creerlo, esa mujer lucía exactamente que su adoración, ojos enormes y color esmeralda, cabello castaño y ceja pronunciadas, era verdaderamente hermosa, pero por alguna razón no le transmitía el mismo sentimiento, era extraño porque llegó a creer que era la apariencia del menor lo que le causaba un mar de infinitas emociones.

El mayor se sentía bastante confundido, así que aún dentro del torbellino de su mente, en automático se dio la vuelta y se marchó de ahí

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando su celular sonó descontroladamente, el chico se cubrió los oídos con la almohada haciendo todo lo posible por ignorarlo, este a su vez seguía sonando y sonando sin voluntad de terminar, resignado, el chico contestó de buenas a primeras sin ver de quién se trataba, gran error, era Hange.

-¡Hola enanín…!- De golpe colgó, se reprochó el no haber sido más fijado, bueno, suerte para la próxima…. El celular volvió a sonar, se siguió así hasta que se cortaba, luego volvía a sonar y así estuvo hasta que a la quinta llamada se cansó y lo apagó, lo arrojó lejos y se volvió acostar dispuesto a dormir otra vez, en eso, escuchó el sonido del timbre.- ¡Hija de puta!- Bajó corriendo las escaleras y abrió la puerta de golpe.- ¡¿Qué mierda quieres?!-

-¡Vaya te estabas tardando!- La chica con una sonrisa enorme en los labios le tendió una bolsa.- Toma, traje unos aperitivos para después, por ahora ve a arreglarte que me tienes que acompañar.-

-¡Acompañar mis huevos, ¿qué haces aquí?!- Expresó furioso con la tentativa de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

-¿Lo olvidaste? Hoy es el cumpleaños de Moblit, y como su novia debo de comprarle un regalo, sin embargo no sé qué darle, así que necesito tu ayuda….- Y lo hizo, cerró la puerta de golpe, se dio media vuelta y volvió a escuchar el sonido del timbre una y otra vez con desesperación. "Maldición, me arrepentiré de esto", pensó para sus adentros. Abrió la puerta.

-Bien lo haré pero con la condición de que me jodas menos…-

-Claro que si te lo prometo, es más, para que veas que no soy tan mala te ayudaré con tu problemita.-

-¿…De qué hab…? ¡Ah! ¡Ya! ¡Hija de puta! Ni me acordaba de eso, ¡maldición!- Levi sin querer se talló el pecho ante la sensación de un doloroso cosquilleo.

-¿Ves? Ambos nos necesitamos.- Volvió a sonreír y le extendió la mano.

-Si, si, es un puto trato.- Y este lo estrechó.- Entra, solo que no hagas mucho ruido, el apestoso de mi tío sigue dormido y créme, no queremos despertarlo…-

Hange entró y se sentó en el primer sofá que vio en sala, la casa era pequeña pero acogedora, Levi se encargaba de mantenerla lo más limpia posible. El chico subió las escaleras para arreglarse, una vez listo, bajó por las mismas y se marchó con su amiga rumbo a donde lo llevaran.

El centro era enorme y Hange poseía el suficiente entusiasmo como para recorrer todas las tiendas, eso era lo que más le preocupaba al más bajo, no sólo se sentía forzado a estar caminando por todos lados sino que también, su estado del humor era pésimo, estar rodeado entre tanta gente lo asfixiaba.

-¡Aquí!- Gritó emocionada.- Es una tienda exclusiva para chicos, de seguro encontraremos algo…-Y como fue pero no de esa manera; se toparon con algo o más bien, alguien impensable. "Tu otra vez no". Pensó Levi atormentado.

Eren se encontraba a unos pocos metros de ambos y no estaba solo, un chico rubio y bajito lo acompañaba, Levi como reflejo se ocultó detrás de un aparador.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Shh, cállate o nos oirán.- Susurró.-Vámonos de aquí.- El joven sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la mano dela castaña y salió huyendo del sitio. Una vez alejados, la mujer lo cuestionó.

-¿Por qué te comportaste así?-

-¿Así cómo?-

-Así, como un conejito asustado.-

-¿Qué clase de comparación de mierda es esa?- Cuestionó jadeante.

-Sé mejor que nadie lo que estás pensando.-

-¿Qué puede saber una cuatro ojos de mierda de mí?-

-¡Estás asustado!-

-¿Qué?- De pronto la castaña emitió una gran sonrisa.

-~Levi tiene miedo~.- Canturreó, a lo que el más bajo forzó una expresión que decía "está demente" y su mente tan estrecha sólo podía creer eso. – De seguro es la primera vez que te sientes así.- Continuó.- Y por eso no sabes qué hacer.-

Levi se quedó callado varios segundos sin saber que decir, la chica había dado completamente en el blanco, hasta que, el sentido de inferioridad lo atacó y sintiéndose completamente retado exclamó. – ¡Bien! Si sabes tanto, ¿por qué no me dices qué hacer?- Al procesar sus palabras, la castaña descolocó su rostro a uno irreconocible, era demasiado tarde, con eso el muchacho había marcado su sentencia.

-Así que quieres saber mi opinión…-

-…Pensándolo bien, olvídalo.- Asustado dio media vuelta, sin embargo la castaña lo tomó rápidamente del hombro evitando todo intento de escape.

-¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa? Tenemos MUCHAS cosas que hacer.- El chico dio un trago pesado y no tuvo de otra más que resignarse.

-Yo y mi gran bocota.- Murmuró.

-El primer paso para lograr que tu amad…que diga, tu "innecesario y aberrante estrés de tu vida" te deje en paz es lo siguiente…-

-Yo no quiero eso.-

-¿Ah no?- Preguntó con voz fingida.- Bien empecemos por ahí entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer con él?.- Levi se rascó la nuca sin saber qué decir, la pregunta era buena "¿qué quiero hacer?".

-En realidad, no lo sé.-

-Mmm…-La chica se quedó pensativa ante la respuesta tan cortante de su amigo hasta que una idea brillante azotó su cabeza. -¡Ya sé!- Gritó.- Empecemos por acercarnos, regresemos a la tienda provocamos un ligero choque de hombros y nos llevamos bien.-

-Espera, espera, explícate que no te entendí nada.-

-Ay tu solo sígueme.- Hange tomo de la mano a su amigo y se lo llevo de regreso a la tienda casi arrastras.

-¿Qué estás planeando?- La joven lo ignoro monumentalmente hasta que llegaron al lugar, ella se dio media vuelta y expresó.- Una sola cosa Levi, sé amable.- Lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujó con vehemencia hacia alguien provocando la caída de ambos. Levi quien ahora estaba encima de una persona en el piso, sintió como la vena de la ira salto en su cabeza, estaba a punto de pararse y darle una madriza a Hange hasta que cruzó miradas con quien estaba debajo de él haciéndolo que se quedara completamente petrificado, era aquel chico de ojos esmeralda, era tanto el pasmo que se quedó quieto por varios segundo observando todos los detalles y líneas de su rostro con una enorme admiración "es hermoso", pensó hasta que una risa maniática lo sacó completamente de su trance, una risa que conocía bastante bien; "esa maldita, me las pagará, pero antes…" el chico había recordado el consejo de su amiga.

 _"Sé amable"_

Aquella cualidad de la cual carecía debía ejercerla en ese momento, así que con sumo cuidado se levantó lentamente y ofreció una mano al muchacho que aún seguía extendido en el piso.-¿E-Estás bien?- Preguntó inseguro mientras Eren tomaba su mano y se paraba, sin considerar que ese ligero roce causaría un sinfín de sentimientos cálidos en el corazón del pelinegro, su pecho ardía como nunca antes, se sintió acalorado por el toque de esa suave piel que cubría su mano, atolondrado y sin pensarlo mucho dijo: -Lo siento, no fue mi intención l-lastimarte.-

El joven esperaba todo menos eso, ya que conocía lo suficientemente al más bajo para saber que su normal comportamiento era agresivo y salvaje, sorprendido emitió una sonrisa correspondiendo a la absurda acción de Levi, el cual se sentía de nuevo atrapado en una cálida ilusión al ver esos bellos hoyuelos que adornaban el rostro del castaño, si antes creía que el chico era hermoso, ahora le parecía un ángel. De pronto, la castaña entró en escena abrazando el cuello de su amigo como si lo estuviera ahorcando.

-¡Hola lindura! Discúlpame por hacerte quedar en vergüenza delante de toda esta gente ja, ja, ja, pero es que como ves soy muy torpe y sin querer tiré a mi amigo, en verdad lo siento ja, ja y perdón por reírme es que ver a mi enanín tirado en el piso me mata…-

-No, no, ¿descuida?- Levi volvió a sentir ira ante la burla de Hange, sin embargo no se podía molestar con ella, porque de alguna forma su plan había funcionado.

-Eren, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó su acompañante bastante preocupado. El chico asentó despreocupado.

-Así que te llamas Eren.- Dijo Levi asombrado.-

-S-Si.- Contestó el chico con cierto temor.

-Que hermoso.- Soltó el pelinegro sin pensarlo, provocando el rubor de ambos. Hange rió a carcajadas

-Nunca me habían dicho algo así.- Expresó con sorpresa, más que por el cambio de actitud del contrario que por lo dicho

-Que raro, mi pequeño amigo no suele ser tan expresivo ¿eh? ¡Auch!- Se quejó al recibir un codazo del chico.

-No te pases.- Eren tembló ante la forma de actuar de Levi, la personalidad del muchacho era una contradicción, o más bien, sus cambios repentinos de actitud eran lo que lo confundían más y más.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor presentarnos, yo soy Hange.- Alzó la mano hacia Eren y su amigo pelirrubio para presentarse, el primero en estrechar la mano fue Eren.

-Eren.- Y después continuó su amigo.

-Armin.-

-A ti nunca te había visto.-

-Me imagino que ustedes son compañeros de Eren.-

-Imaginas bien.- Contestó mientras le daba un codazo a Levi para que se presentara, él con pobre disposición pero añorando volver a sentir su tacto tomó repentinamente la mano de Eren.- Soy Levi, mucho gusto Eren.- Y después hizo lo mismo con Armin.

Después de un rato de conversar, siendo Hange quien llevaba la dirección de la plática, los cuatro se separaron en dos y cada par tomó su rumbo.

-Esos chicos se ven agradables.- Expresó Armin.

-Lo son, pero…- Aún en la mente de Eren algo no le cuadraba de su ya "pasado" abusador.

* * *

 **Hola, aquí de nuevo Redvi con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias Ninko Nitorinbo y Jazlove98 por sus bellos reviews :3**

 **Todo tiene una razón de ser, su relación "enferma" no será eterna.**

 **Bueno esta es mi despedida, nos vemos en la siguiente actu~ bye~**


	3. 3 - Alexitimia

_"Recuerdo esa noche helada, mi madre y yo adorábamos recorrer las calles en invierno, mis manos a pesar de estar cubiertas por guantes se sentían frías, no importa cuánto las tallara o soplara, ellas permanecían igual, hasta que, mamá las tomaba y les depositaba un suave beso era como volvía a probar el calor, sólo eso bastaba para que mi corazón y todo mi ser se sintieran completamente cálidos, es una lástima que todo sea solo un vil espejismo del pasado"_

Levi abría los ojos con una lentitud apacible. -Otra vez ese sueño-. Se dijo así mismo, notando al mismo tiempo que una lágrima se deslizaba traviesa por su mejilla, y es que lo que había soñado minutos atrás se sentía tan vivido como si lo hubiera vuelto a repetir, la depresión no desperdició ni un segundo en invadirlo, ya que tenía tiempo que no pensaba en su madre y en todos los sentimientos encontrados que le ocasionaban al hacerlo.

Con pocas ganas, se levantó de la cama, era un día nuevo, un lunes para variar y es que como todo joven de su edad, los detestaba; se quitó la pijama y caminó desnudo a la ducha autoconvencido de que las siguientes 24 horas serían una lucha constante contra la amargura que había despertado junto con él en la mañana.

Eran las 8 en punto, él se encontraba sentado en su pupitre, los compañeros lo miraban extrañados, ya que la puntualidad no era una de sus mejores cualidades, le parecía más divertido saltarse la barda a las 9 o 10 de la mañana y llegar tarde, en lo que menos tiempo pasara en esa repugnante escuela, que exageraba llamándola "reformatorio", era mejor.

A parte de que el lugar apestaba a papel y adolescente sudado, no podía faltar aquella continua molestia que como un cuervo sobre su presa aleteaba alegre a su alrededor.

-¡ENANO! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?- El chico rodó los ojos bastante hastiado.

-¿No piensas que es muy temprano para joder?-

-Si, lo hago, por eso te pregunto qué haces aquí.- El pelinegro sintió como le saltó la vena de ira al notar la forma tan mordaz en que regresaron sus palabras.

-¡Maldición! Eres insoportable.-

-Pero aún así me quieres pequeñín.-

-¿Podrías dejar de tocarme las bolas con mi altura?-

-¿Acaso me ves agachada?- Preguntó entre risas

-¡Hija de puta, ahora si te daré la putisa de tu vid...!- Gritó mientras se levantaba de su asiento con el puño en la mano

-Señor Ackerman, podría dejar de intimidar a su compañera y sentarse por favor.- Expresó el maestro con voz amenazante. EL joven sin decir una sola palabra se sentó y la chica igual, volvió a su sitio un poco asustada. El maestro quien rápido se dio cuenta de que solo había sido una "discusión de niños" soltó un largo suspiro y camino rumbo a su escritorio para impartir la clase.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era receso cuando al Ackerman se le ocurrió la gran idea de visitar el techo de la escuela, un lugar solitario que de seguro lo embargaría de paz, estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando se encontró de frente con aquel chico de ojos vivases, rápidamente sintió como el pulso de su corazón se paralizaba para luego palpitar a una velocidad de un fórmula uno y no sólo era eso, su estómago se contrajo y la respiración se le sofocó de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado y es que en el momento en que cruzaron miradas, el chico le otorgó una enorme sonrisa que no creía ser capaz de merecer, se sentía caer en un abismo de calidez del cual nunca sería capaz de salir. Sin tener mucha idea de lo que hacía y volviendo velozmente a la realidad recordó la plática que tuvo con su amiga el fin de semana, debía acercarse a su enemigo, debía ganar su confianza y luego atraparlo en su red, una vez logrado su objetivo se vengaría de él, le haría pagar todos los malos tragos que ha recibido por su causa, todas esas sensaciones nuevas y desesperantes que lo carcomían hasta las entrañas, se juró así mimo que no se detendría hasta cumplirlo.

Levi lo imitó dándole una pequeña sonrisa y agitó ligeramente su mano en modo de saludo y siguió su camino sin decir una sola palabra, subió y subió hasta que llegó a su destino, al llegar comprobó la puerta y se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada, del coraje la pateó tres veces, dio media vuelta y se marchó, al bajar por las escaleras, llegó al segundo piso y notó que el castaño se había quedado en el pasillo y no se encontraba solo. "Otra vez esa mujer". Pensó molesto, sin meditarlo dos veces se acercó pasando junto a ellos, y con la furia brillando en sus ojos, la miro con una fiereza retadora, la chica tembló de miedo. La mayoría en la escuela sabían sobre lo peligroso que podía ser Levi y ella no era la excepción; la muchacha con voz temerosa se despidió rápidamente de su amigo, provocándole extrañeza, ya que al ser muy despistado pasó por desapercibidas las acciones del pelinegro, quien con orgullo siguió su rumbo más relajado, sin embargo, no contemplaba con que Eren llegaría a notar su presencia, claro, sin sospechar de sus posesivas acciones, caminó velozmente, hacia él y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Hola.— Saludó denuevo el castaño. Levi al sentir aquel toque suave de su mano y al escuchar esa repentina voz quedó pasmado por varios segundos, volteó rápidamente, con una expresión desencajada por completo pero perfectamente plasmada en su rostro; Eren al ver su cara rió bastante divertido, jamás había visto una expresión tan graciosa en una persona tan seria como lo era el pelinegro, el cual no podía creer la belleza que sus ojos presenciaban en ese momento, la risa de Eren sonaba como una dulce melodía, era como un arrullo para sus oídos, el chico al ver que el pelinegro continuaba con una expresión entre extrañada y perdida, se detuvo.-Perdón por reírme, es que simplemente no pude evitarlo.- Dijo con ligera culpa; Levi no logró escuchar ni una sola palabra del menor, sus neuronas no conectaban, hasta que el cataño se extrañó al ver que no respondía -¿Estás bien?- Preguntó curioso, Levi reaccionó finalmente y respondió aún medio aturdido.

-Ah si...- El chico volvió a sonreír animadamente.

-Noté que fuiste al tercer piso y volviste súper rápido ¿Sucedió algo malo?-

-¡Ah! Bueno...este...iba al techo pero, estaba cerrada la maldita puerta y no tuve de otra más que volver...-

-Oh, ya veo.- Eren se quedó pensativo para después rápidamente alzar la mano con una expresión como si se le hubiera venido a la cabeza una idea brillante.-Sabes, me acabo de unir al club de música y hoy me tocó estar a cargo de las llaves, es un lugar tranquilo, ¿te gustaría ir?- Preguntó animado.

-...Pues...-

-A esta hora no hay nadie, y hay un ventanal gigante, te vas a relajar, sé lo que te digo ¡Vamos!- Seducido por la insistencia del menor, el pelinegro no tuvo de otra más que aceptar. Caminaron juntos por el pasillo, mientras Eren hablaba de cosas irrelevantes, Levi lo escuchaba con mucha concentración, pero le era bastante difícil prestar atención sin penderse en la maravilla de sus ojos, en el tono canela de su piel o en la curva de sus carnosos labios, su distracción llegó a tal punto en que el menor lo notó.-Levi ¿me estás escuchando?- El pelinegro sobrereaccionó con susto al verse descubierto y sin saber qué decir agitó las manos un sin fin de veces, tratando de negar lo obvio, tratando de no reírse, Eren suspiró con resignación - No necesitas alarmarte, sé que soy muy aburrido.-

-N-No es eso, es sólo que yo, cómo decirlo...-Levi entró en pánico, y aunque el era excelente ocultando sus emociones, en ese momento, su rostro lucía desesperado y sus orejas estaban completamente rojas.

-Si, si, no te preocupes, Armin siempre me dice que cuando me emociono hablo mucho.-

-¿E-Estás emocionado? Preguntó el mayor tratando de desviar la plática.

-¡Si! Hice un nuevo amigo, cualquiera estaría feliz.- El pelinegro se quedó absorto ante la respuesta tan decidida del menor.

Siguieron su rumbo sin notar todas las miradas que los seguían asombrados por sus interacción, ver al más bravucón de la escuela platicando con un chico cualquiera de otra clase no se veía todos los días. Llegaron al sitio deseado, cuando Eren abrió la puerta, Levi no pudo evitar quedarse asombrado de ver todos los instrumentos que había en el salón. - Wow.- Expresó sin querer.- No sabía de la existencia de este club.-

-¿Enserio? Pero si es muy popular, esta escuela se caracteriza por su gran inversión en los clubes, ahora que lo pienso, no te he preguntado ¿en qué club estás?-

-...En ninguno.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué has estado haciendo hasta ahora?-

-Nada, me voy a casa solamente.- Levi no entendía el asombro del menor " _¿Qué tiene de especial unirse a un tonto club?"_ se preguntó, pero ahora que lo meditaba, el de música no estaba tan mal, Eren tenía razón, el lugar era amplio y tranquilo, tenía una vista enorme, se podían apreciar muchos árboles, las hojas que se agitaban con el viento, creando su propia melodía, era armonioso, Levi sin prestarle mucha atención a su alrededor, se adentró al salón y se sentó sobre una mesa, el menor lo imitó, colocándose frente a él.

-Hey, Levi- Dijo tiernamente, a lo que el pelinegro con nerviosismo desvió la mirada.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Te gustaría...?

-No.-

-Pero si aún no digo nada.-

-Sé lo que vas a decir, así que para qué molestarse.- Hablo en tono irónico. El chico hizo un puchero, algo que a Levi le pareció muy lindo y no pudo evitar reír, Eren al verlo sonreír por primera vez se sintió extraño, su rostro se desencajó lleno de admiración y no pudo evitar que un sentimiento inusual se instalara en su corazón, sin embargo, para ocultar tal desconcierto, rió como si nada y siguió la conversación para no levantar sospechas del pelinegro, el cual le parecía ser muy perspicaz, _"Él es hermoso"_. No quería que él supiera de sus raras sensaciones o pensamientos, así que guardo su reflexión en lo más profundo de su ser...


	4. 4 - Obsesión insana

-¡Maldición esta mierda pica y arde!- Exclamó Levi con extrema molestia y es que apenas había transcurrido un día desde que se realizó unas perforaciones en los lóbulos de sus orejas, sin embargo estaba contento con el trabajo, estaba desayunando un plato de cereal cuando por inercia se talló causándole un agudo dolor, sus quejas continuaron, hasta que se vió interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, su tío que se había ausentado toda la noche por fin hacía acto de presencia. -¿Dónde estabas, viejo?-

-Como si te importara saberlo, ¿pensabas que por fin te había desecho de mi? No soy tan fácil de roer maldito.-

-Ni siquiera saber qué quiere decir eso...-

-¡Ah! ¡Sólo cállate, basura!- Kenny se quitó los zapatos, entró a la cocina por un poco de agua, de repente al darse la vuelta, por primera vez miró a Levi a la cara, dándose cuenta.- ¡¿Pero qué carajo le hiciste a tus orejas, mariquita?!-

-Nada que te incumba.-

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora bateas para el otro lado?-

-¡¿Ah?!- Expresó el menor con enojo. -¿Eso qué tiene que ver con esto?-

-¡Ja! Si tantas ganas tienes de que te den por detrás me hubieras dicho antes, le podríamos sacar provecho a tu culo, tengo unos amigos a los cuales les interesar...-

-¡Cállate! ¡Deja de decir pendejadas y muérete de una vez viejo de mierda!- Levi se levanta hecho una furia y se retira, camina dando grandes pisotones rumbo a la escuela, en su trayecto murmuraba - No soy un maldito homosexual, ¿de dónde saca tanta mamada?- Así siguió hasta que llegó al portón y ahí es cuando notó que no se lavó los dientes. _"Joder, mi boca sabe a mierda"_ , analizó, estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que se detuvo bruscamente provocando el choque de una persona con su espalda, estaba tan molesto que cualquier mínima provocación lo alteraría, así que, se giró con brusquedad gritando: -¡Fíjate idiota!- En eso, miró el rostro de su agitador, al momento en que cruzaron miradas se paralizó.- Eren...H-Hola-

-H-Hola.-Contestó al saludo un poco asustado.- Vi que ibas frente a mi muy deprisa, quise alcanzarte pero terminamos chocando, lo siento.-

-Ah, no te p-preocupes.- El nerviosismo se instaló en su cuerpo, ahora se sentía muy mal por haberle gritado.- Fue mi error, detenerme así a medio paso, no fue muy correcto.- Se rascó la nuca, tratando de liberar el estrés acumulado y es que no se sentía de muy buen humor, sin embargo, no quería desquitarse con el menor, no sabía la razón, pero simplemente lo que menos deseaba era ganarse su odio.

-¿Q-Quieres que caminemos juntos hasta tu salón?- Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa otorgándole al pelinegro la tranquilidad que necesitaba, había transcurrido ya un mes, ambos se habían convertido en los mejores amigos, el mayor era como una bestia salvaje que poco a poco cedía antes los impulsos dulces del castaño, el chico aceptó y caminaron tan juntos que iban chocando hombros, cosa que al mayor le revolvía el estómago.

* * *

-Vaya, vaya.-

-¿Qué?-

-¿...Pero qué tenemos aquí?-

-¡Joder mujer ¿qué carajo quieres ahora?!- Interrogó exasperado.

-Nada, sólo que hoy vi a dos personitas muy juntitas, se veían tan alegres , no entiendo porqué no enredan sus lengua de una vez.- Expresó Hange hasta cierto punto decepcionada.

-Joder cuatro ojos, no me conviertas en un puto homo, estaba tan tranquilo, pero te fascina joderme la maldita existencia...-

-Wow, hoy amaneciste con un lenguaje bastante floreado.-

-No sería así si no me chingaran desde temprano.-

-¡No me digas! ¿Tu tío te dijo algo sobre tus nuevos piercings?-

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Cuestionó un poco sorprendido.

-No sé, lo intuí.- Con esto Levi llegó a la conclusión de que la castaña era más perspicaz de lo que había imaginado antes. - ¿Aún sigues teniendo el de la lengua?-

-Claro, sólo que no lo uso en la escuela, los maestros son un fastidio...-

-Pero te atreviste a usar estos.-

-Es que no me los debo de quitar.-

-Ohh, sabes, te quedan bien.-

-Ya lo sabía.- Dijo arrogante. Después de una rato en que continuara la charla, las clases se dieron por terminadas, una vez que sonó la campana, Levi tomó sus cosas con velocidad, se levantó del asiento y justo cuando iba a correr rumbo a la puerta del salón, la castaña lo llamó.

-¿A dónde vas tan rápido?- Interrogó curiosa, provocando que el chico se detuviera y temblara.

-A-Ah ninguna parte en especial...-

-Oh ya veo.- Sonrió como si nada y expresó un .-Que te vaya bien.- El chico sin despedirse siguió su camino casi corriendo, como temiendo ser perseguido por ella, sin embargo no era consciente de que la chica sabía perfectamente a dónde se dirigía, eso la ponía bastante divertida, y se moría de ganas por meter sus narices en su relación, pero por el bien de su amigo se dedicaría a observar.

El chico llegó a la sala de música donde se encontraría con su ahora amigo, al parecer el menor había llegado antes, porque se encontraba sentado frente a la ventana sin percatarse de la llegada de Levi, el cual se quedó paralizado, viendo cada tramo de la espalda del castaño, por alguna razón mirarlo así le causaba un inmenso calor en el pecho, no comprendía qué le sucedía pero encontraría una explicación, él sabía que la única forma de obtener respuesta a todas sus incógnitas era acercarse al chico, no había otro modo, debía hacer algo y sólo hallaba esa rara solución, fue idea de Hange, y al parecer la chica nunca se equivocaba, sin embargo, cuanto más íntimo se volvía con el castaño más preguntas surgían ¿ _qué es este sentimiento?, ¿por qué tus ojos me hacen sentir tan extraño?, ¿por qué soy tan consciente del calor que emana de tu cuerpo?,_ esas y un sin fin de dudas lo atacaban como dagas. Volviendo en si mismo dio un paso al frente, se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta, haciendo ruido, lo cual hizo que Eren se girara hacia donde provenía el sonido.

-¡Levi!- Pronunció su nombre con entusiasmo.- ¿No te dejaban salir?-

-Ah, perdón por la tardanza, tuve que librarme de una amiga para poder llegar aquí.-

-Oh, ya veo.- Dijo con un deje de tristeza.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No, es sólo que...es una tontería.-

-Vamos, dímelo, sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa.- Expresó mientras se sentaba en la mesa quedando frente al chico.

-Bueno, pero no te vayas a reír...-

-No me reiré lo prometo.-

-Bien, es que, pensaba que yo era el más cercano a ti.-

-Ja, ja, ¿qué tontería es esa?-

-Ves, eres tan malo, me prometiste que no te reirías.- Objetó con la vergüenza plasmada en sus rostro. Levi pensó que esa faceta de él era tan linda.

-Lo siento, lo siento, fue sin querer.- El menor hizo un puchero, provocando otra risa en el pelinegro, el chico lo miró por segundos, se le hacía maravilloso ver ese tipo de expresiones en Levi, quería pensar que sólo se las brindaba a él y no a alguien más, a veces se cuestionaba si su egoísmo era sano. -Piensa en esto, tu tienes a Armin, siempre estás hablando de él y no me pongo celoso.- Mintió el pelinegro.

-¿Estás insinuando que estoy celoso?-

-No, yo jamás haría algo como eso.- Eren no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso al verse atrapado, pero a la vez, en cierta parte se sintió desilusionado al darse cuenta que era el único con esos sentimientos tan posesivos, con miedo a arruinarlo, trató de cambiar el tema, miró a Levi a los ojos, y justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir una tontería, se percató de algo.

-L-Levi, traes piercings.- El menor como acto reflejo dirigió su mano derecha hacia la oreja del contrario, rozando el arete, lo cual hizo que el pelinegro gimiera de dolor, Eren al escuchar el sonido ronco pero suave que salió de la garganta del contrario se entumeció por completo para luego sentir como un escalofrío lo atravesaba, sintió sus mejillas hervir y con torpeza, agitó las manos.- ¡L-Lo siento! ¿Te lastime?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Claro que si, torpe.- Levi rió un poco para tranquilizarlo, no entendía porqué Eren se puso tan intranquilo por algo como eso.-¿Por qué estás tan agitado?-

-Y-Yo...-En eso el chico, sintió una extraña punzada en su entrepierna, lo que ocasionó que con extrema velocidad se parara para salir corriendo del lugar.- ¡Ahora vuelvo!- Pero no logró su acometido, el pelinegro lo había detenido de la mano.

-¿Estás bien?.- En ese momento notó que Eren estaba rojo como una cereza, sin entender qué le sucedía lo miró de pies a cabeza dándose cuenta de su "problemita", Levi lo miró bastante sorprendido. -Así que tu también te pones duro...- Al menor se le escaparon unas lágrimas al escucharlo decir eso, el pelinegro asombrado lo soltó dejándolo ir, a lo que el menor aprovechó para escapar azotando la puerta dejando a Levi completamente solo y desconcertado.

* * *

Los días transcurrían con normalidad para todos, menos para un chico que se encontraba sentado en una pose depresiva en su asiento.

-¿Qué tienes enano?-

-No estoy de humor ahora...-

-Llevas toda la semana así ¿sucedió algo?-

-...-

-Sabes que no te podré ayudar sino me dices.-

-Sabes que no te podré ayudar de recibir una madriza si sigues preguntando, mierda.-

-Ahhh, no seas así, quiero apoyarte...bueno, sino quieres hablar, entonces déjame adivinar, ¿la lindura y tu se pelearon?-

-¡¿Cómo lo supiste?! - Gritó, levantándose de su asiento.- No espera, no fue así.- El chico volvió a reincorporarse.

-Bueno, no fue una pelea, pero estoy segura que algo ocurrió.-

-Bien, digamos que algo pasó ¿qué mierda hago?-

-Discúlpate.-

-Pero sino hice nada, creo...-

-Levi, para que las personas no se alejen de ti, debes de aprender a aceptar que te equivocaste.-

-...No es tan sencillo.- Levi chocó su cabeza contra la mesa.-

-¿Piensas quedarte en esa posición en vez de disculparte? Perderás al chico si sigues con esa actitud.-

-Mierda Hange, no hice nada.- Se vuelve a incorporar para continuar con la discusión.

-Sabes qué, olvídalo, quédate ahí sentado y no hagas nada como siempre.-

-¡Pues eso haré!- El pelinegro volvió a chocar su frente contra la mesa mientras la castaña se retiraba del salón de clases sin que el muchacho se diera cuenta.

-Creo que tengo que solucionar este problema...- Dijo para si misma. Después de un rato, tal como lo había prometido, Levi se marchó al salón de música aún sabiendo que nadie estaría ahí esperándolo, se sentó en la mesa y se quedó observando el movimiento de los árboles debido al norte que se metió en la mañana, especialmente ese día estaba pronosticado una fuerte lluvia también, sería uno de sus días favoritos sino fuera porque Eren decidió dejarle de hablar desde aquel día, el pelinegro soltó un largo suspiro, desde ayer que se sentía deprimido, no entendía porqué, recordó que se topó con el menor en la mañana justo en la entrada de la escuela, y este se hizo como si no lo hubiera visto, tal fue su sorpresa ver que no lo saludara como siempre que se sintió muy dolido, su sentir lo podía comparar a cuando participaba en peleas callejeras, y le tocaba un contrincante de cuerpo pesado, por lo regular siempre termina mal herido, pero triunfante, sin embargo, en esta pelea no sólo resultó lastimado sino que también perdió contra un chico de ojos vivaces, su pesar era tan grande que lo torturaba, odiaba experimentar todas esas antiguas sensaciones, la única vez que se sintió así fue cuando lo perdió todo, y en este momento sentía que había vuelto a perder algo importante, quería llorar, los recuerdos desagradable de su infancia regresaban, el maltrato que sufrió, la sensación de quedarse solo de nuevo, la amargura que se encontraba dormida dentro de sí volvía a despertar _"al final como siempre, todos me dejan atrás"_ , estaba a punto de levantarse para marcharse y despedirse de todos ese extraño afecto y ternura que recibió de Eren, cuando el sonido tosco de la puerta lo libera de su ensoñación.

-¡Levi!- Eren entró a paso apresurado, colocándose frente al chico quien se encontraba con los ojos llorosos bastante sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Sin dudarlo un segundo Eren lo estrechó en sus brazos muy fuertemente.

-Lo siento.- El castaño lloraba desconsoladamente. El mayor no sabía qué decir.-No tenía idea.- El mayor sin saber qué hacer correspondió el abrazo y aspiró con rudeza el aroma del menor, de alguna forma su esencia lo relajaba.

-N-No importa, sólo no te vuelvas a alejar así de mi...-

-No lo haré, lo prometo.- Eren se separó un poco del pelinegro para encararlo. -¿Dónde es el funeral?-

-¿Eh?-

-Hange me lo contó todo...-

-Espera ¿qué? ¿de qué estás hablando?- Levi se encontraba bastante confundido.

-Del funeral de tu tío ¿ dónde será? yo te acompañaré...-

-Espera, espera, ¿la cuatro ojos te dijo que mi tío se murió?-

-¿No querías que lo supiera? Sé que a ella le puedes contar cosas que a mi no, sé que le tienes más confianza, pero no crees que estás siendo muy injusto como para callar algo como eso.-

-Eren, creo que hay un malentendido, no sé qué te contó Hange, pero mi tío está vivo.-

-¿Eh?-

-Lo que escuchaste, esa loca te mintió.-

-No puede ser, ella me dijo que...-

-No le creas absolutamente nada a esa mujer, no puedo creer que te haya mentido de esa forma.- En ese momento Eren recordó la razón por la que se había alejado de Levi.

-Yo...tengo que irme.-

-¡Espera!- Levi lo detuvo.- Deja vu...necesitamos hablar.-

-N-No tengo nada qué decir.- Contestó entre lágrimas, su rostro lucía rojo de la vergüenza.

-Hange te mintió porque quería que tu y yo habláramos, que estuviéramos juntos de nuevo, ¿ya no quieres estar a mi lado?-

-No es eso...-

-Entonces dame una razón, la que sea, yo lo aceptaré, pero no me dejes así.-

-Es que me gustas.-

* * *

 **¡Hola, aquí Redvi! Muchas gracias a todas esas personitas que le dieron una oportunidad a mi historia, muchas gracias por sus bellos reviews, no hubiera escrito esto sino me hubieran alentado con sus maravillosas palabras, espero no decepcionar a nadie, nos vemos en la siguiente actu, bye~**


End file.
